


Day One: Crush

by flynnisfly



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018, let them be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: TJ wasn’t supposed to like boys. Cyrus was supposed to like Jonah.They weren’t supposed to like each other.





	Day One: Crush

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAAA tyrus week will feed me. thank you to all the other writers making stuff for it. here’s some shit i threw together last minute. if it’s hard to follow at all, blame my ADD.

Okay, so TJ was screwed. That much was established. He wasn’t supposed to like boys, let alone _Cyrus._

 

Cyrus was Underdog. Chocolate chocolate chip muffin. Cyrus wasn’t a boy to like. Cyrus was a boy to talk about your problems with, and to swing with, and to pretend like you didn’t have a care in the world with. Not to hold hands with.

 

Okay, maybe to hold hands with. Holding hands with Cyrus could be fun. Holding hands with Cyrus definitely sounded fun.

 

TJ rolled over in his bed, groaning as he stared up at the ceiling. Why had he been cursed with a crush on Cyrus, of all people? It’s not like he even had a chance. Yeah, Cyrus was the gayest person he knew, but it wasn’t like he’d like TJ. He deserved better than TJ. He deserved someone smart, someone nice, someone who his friends liked. Not TJ.

 

No matter how much TJ wanted to give Cyrus a hug every time he saw him, just to feel his heart beat faster. Or how he wanted to rest his chin on Cyrus’s head. Or how, when he slept over at the Kippen’s for the first time, he wanted to just tell Cyrus that they could share the bed, they were on the floor together anyway, and the bed was much more comfortable.

 

But he’d never have that. And that was okay. He could deal. As long as Cyrus never found out.

 

His phone vibrated once quick on his nightstand. A text.

 

Buffy.

 

_tell me the truth. do you like cyrus? or are you just using him for something? if you’re using him, i will not hesitate to do what i have to do._

 

Damn. Okay.

 

**i do like him. probably too much.**

 

_what’s that supposed to mean?_

 

_you don’t_

 

_you don’t have a crush on him, do you?_

 

**i’m going to sleep**

 

And he put his phone down, but not before turning on Do Not Disturb. He’d figure out what to do tomorrow.

* * *

 

Cyrus didn’t have a crush on TJ. He couldn’t. He refused. Nope. It wasn’t allowed.

 

He was supposed to like Jonah. That was that. But Jonah didn’t make him feel like he was anything special. Anything more than a superfan and a friend of Andi’s.

 

TJ, on the other hand, made him feel like he was floating. Every time TJ smiled, he knew it wasn’t something he let everyone see. TJ didn’t go around with a smile plastered on his face. It was just for Cyrus, and for him alone. And when TJ put his arm around Cyrus’s shoulders, or gave him just the (often literal) push he needed, it made his heart soar. More than Jonah ever did. More than Jonah ever could.

 

He tossed and turned, eventually resolving himself to getting up for a glass of water. If you were to ask him, he’d tell you he didn’t get distracted by the prospect of texting TJ. And he _definitely_ didn’t sit there, staring at his phone screen so long it went dark, thinking about what to type. Definitely not.

 

He definitely didn’t sit in his mom’s kitchen, staring into the darkness outside, thinking about TJ. He didn’t think about what it would be like to sit with him and watch a movie, tucked under his arm. He didn’t think about falling asleep there, and TJ kissing his hair. He didn’t think about holding TJ’s hand. He didn’t think about how whenever they stayed overnight together, he woke up with TJ’s arm across him. And there was absolutely no possible way that he thought about kissing TJ.

 

God, he thought about kissing TJ. There was no use hiding it. It was true.

 

Cyrus Goodman had a crush on TJ Kippen. He had to cope with that fact, no matter how much he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to tell Buffy. He didn’t want to tell Andi. He _really_ didn’t want to tell TJ. He wanted to pine after him in silence until it went away. That worked last time, right?

 

But TJ wasn’t Jonah. TJ paid attention to Cyrus and his feelings, always making sure to listen carefully and offer whatever he could, even if it was just a shoulder to cry on. TJ remembered things that made Cyrus happy, like chocolate chocolate chip muffins and the swings and cardigans and plaid button ups and new shoes and dinosaurs. Jonah never cared to learn much about Cyrus. Not nearly as much as TJ did.

* * *

 

Breaking news: crushes don’t magically go away after a night’s rest. Unfortunate.

 

TJ still wanted to hold Cyrus’s hand.

 

TJ still had unread texts from Buffy when he woke up, and he still had them when he got to school.

 

_so you do have a crush on him_

 

_don’t worry i won’t tell anyone_

 

_but between you and me, i think he feels the same way_

 

Oh, god. How in the world could he believe that? Especially coming from Buffy. He couldn’t trust her. And it was his own fault that he couldn’t trust her. Whatever.

 

**you expect me to believe you?**

 

**even if he does, he deserves better**

 

_you’re absolutely right. he does deserve better. but for some reason, i can tell he likes you_

 

**so he hasn’t told you**

 

**you’re just guessing**

 

_i can tell_

 

_i watched him and his jonah crush_

 

**i’m not talking about this with you**

 

And he put his phone away.

 

Almost as if he was psychic, Cyrus walked up, pouting when he saw the dark circles under TJ’s eyes. Not that his own were much better.

 

“Did either of us get good sleep last night?”

 

TJ shook his head. “I definitely didn’t. Too busy thinking about stuff.”

 

“Want to go swing about it?”

 

“Nah. Bell’s about to ring anyway. Just walk with me. I’ll take you to class.”

 

And that was that. 


End file.
